1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to communication systems; and, more particularly, it relates to identification, analysis, and/or diagnostics of at least one operational characteristic within a communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
Data communication systems have been under continual development for many years. With respect to certain types of communication systems, various forms of interference may unfortunately deleteriously affect the operation of various communication links, verification devices, components, connectors, etc. therein. For example, the greater the complexity and number of devices within a communication system, and particularly if multiple respective signals are communicated therein at different respective frequencies, there interaction of these various signals at various frequencies may unfortunately degrade the performance of one or more elements within the communication system. The present art does not provide an adequate means for the mitigation of any such related deleterious effects.